Coeurs de Dragons
by Kitsuune-Chaan
Summary: Bien avant que les Dragons n'arrivent sur Earthland et apprennent la magie aux futurs Dragon Slayers. Oui bien avant cela. Il y a très longtemps, au royaume des Dragons. X350-X777 et après. Beaucoup de Dragons OC Rating T pour le langage et les combats à venir
1. PROLOGUE

Bien avant que les Dragons n'arrivent sur Earthland et apprennent la magie aux futurs Dragon Slayers. Oui bien avant cela. Il y a très longtemps, au royaume des Dragons. X350-X777 et après. Beaucoup de Dragons OC Rating T pour le langage

_Bon tout d'abord, Fairy Tail n'est pas à moi. Les dragons non plus sauf ceux que j'inventerai._

Alors, techniquement c'est ma deuxième 'fanfic', la première étant un échec par manque d'inspi, celle-ci marque mon renouveau. En fait c'est pas la fanfic que je voulais poster en premier, mais vu que ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de la faire et qu'en plus, depuis les derniers scans de Fairy Tail, parler des dragons est à mon avantage, JE ME LANCE! Pardonnez-moi pour le langage grossier. Voilà!

_**Bonne lecture! on se retrouve en bas!**_

* * *

_Cœurs de Dragons – PROLOGUE_

Aujourd'hui était un jour calme. Il faisait beau, les oiseaux chanta-

- T'as un problème, tête-à-flammes ?, cria quelqu'un

- Tu ES mon problème, bâtard métallique !, rugit son ennemi

Calme ? Pas tant que ça. Les deux adversaires se faisaient face, muscles contractés, yeux perçants l'autre, à l'affût de la moindre petite faille qui pourrait faire tourner le combat en leur faveur. Ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, pour une ultime attaque, quand une violente bourrasque les renversa, les faisant ainsi chuter l'un comme l'autre dans un grand bruit métallique.

- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE FOUTOIR?!, hurla une autre, dans un rugissement qui ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux adversaires

- Hé ! Calme-toi ! Pourquoi tu t'én-

- ME CALMER ? ME CALMER ? VOUS ME TAPEZ SUE LE SYSTÈME TOUS LES DEUX !, fulmina-t-elle

- Grand-

- LA FERME SAC A MAIN !, vociféra-t-elle, plus enragée que jamais, JE VAIS VOUS-

- Je crois que ça suffit, Grandine, pouffa une voix dans son dos

- Comment ça ?, demanda Grandine, interloquée

- Regarde par toi même

Grandine se retourna et vit une chose qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais cru revoir : les grands Ignir et Metallicana, serrés l'un contre l'autre, tremblants comme des dragonnets terrifiés. Dire qu'à peine cinq minutes plus tôt, ils étaient prêts à s'arracher griffes, ailes et écailles ! Où étaient-ils, les grands dragons à grande gueule qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours ? Cette situation était tellement cocasse qu'elle ne perdit pas l'occasion de rire. Elle s'en roulait par terre. Oh oui, car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait ouvertement se foutre de leur gueule.

- K-kowai* Grandine, murmura Metallicana, par encore remis

- A-aye, lui répondit Ignir, qui s'interrogeait sérieusement sur la santé mentale de la dragonne blanche

Soudain, ils se rendirent compte de la situation, et s'écartèrent violemment l'un de l'autre. Ils se tournèrent vers la dragonne, qui se moquait toujours d'eux, avec un air menaçant. Elle leur jeta un regard et rit de plus belle. Cela les décrédibilisa totalement.

Alors, pour reprendre contenance, ils l'encerclèrent et son rire se stoppa. S'ils devenaient sérieux, ça allait mal finir. Parce qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle se releva et se plaça à égale distance d'eux. Ils voulaient un combat, ils allaient l'avoir. Elle était peut-être une soigneuse, mais elle savait se battre. Elle domptait les Vents quand même ! Elle saurait s'en servir contre eux. Ils se fixaient. Dans leurs yeux scintillait une lueur d'envie. L' envie de combat. La tension augmentait dans la vallée. Les autres dragons se demandaient comment ça allait finir. Quand Grandine devenait sérieuse, généralement, ça finissait _vraiment_ très mal.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'attaquer, un grondement sourd résonna dans la vallée, faisant trembler la terre. Les dragonnets se cachèrent dans les pattes de leurs mères. Les adultes reculèrent. Un pas lourd se fit entendre. Le ciel s'assombrit, l'atmosphère devint électrique. Ça s'annonçait mal. _Elle _avait l'air en colère. Ils s'étaient arrêtés. Heureusement. Il suffisait juste d'espérer que-

- C'est maintenant que tu te lèves ?, la railla Metallicana, affronte moi si t'as du cran ! Cette foi je vais ga-

*BRAOOOM*

Un éclair déchira le ciel pour s'abattre sur le dragon d'acier. Metallicana s'effondra, tétanisé. Le ciel s'éclaircit, l'atmosphère redevint légère.

- Le-Leiana, gémit Metallicana, t'as t-triché

- T'as perdu, tas de ferraille, sourit Leiana

- T'es dure, chuchota Ignir à son oreille

- Faut pas me faire chier le matin. Grandine !

- Aye !

La dragonne blanche alla soigner le dragon d'acier, qui ne se priva pas de râler sur le fait que, de toute façon, la prochaine fois, il gagnerait. Leiana ne se priva pas de lui rappeler qu'il avait déjà dit ça la fois d'avant. Et celle d'avant. Et toutes celles d'avant. Metallicana ronchonna encore plus. Que c'était déloyal d'utiliser la foudre, comme ça, contre lui. Qu'elle était la dragonne des éléments, merde ! Qu'elle avait d'autres éléments que la foudre pour le battre. Et que, bordel, si elle pouvait arrêter de se marrer ce serait bien ! Et l'abrutit enflammé qui rigolait ! Il lui donnerait une bonne leçon, tiens ! Dans son élan, il emporta les dragonnes, et ils roulèrent tous les quatre sur quelques mètres, avant de se regarder et de rigoler. Ils étaient comme des frères et sœurs, inséparables depuis _ce_ jour.

Les dragons regardaient ce quatuor étrange s'éloigner, sûrement pour une partie de chasse comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Quelque part dans le ciel, un dragon et une dragonne, lui blanc et elle noire, s'approchaient de la Vallée des Dragons.

- Tu penses qu'on est bientôt arrivés aniki* Weiss ?, demanda la dragonne noire

- Oui, je sens l'odeur des autres, répondit le dragon blanc

- Alors hâtons nous

Les deux dragons descendirent en piqué, droit vers le camp de la Vallée.

* * *

kowai : effrayant(e)

aniki : grand frère

Bon voilà pour ce prologue! Peut-être le Chapitre 1 dans la semaine, où au pire ce week-end.

Critique/suggestion/barre en fer dans la tête?

See you again! :3


	2. Traquer, manger, fêter

DÉSOLÉE POUR CET AFFREUX RETARD!

Petite mise au point :

- ce qui est entre _*...*_ et en _italique _est un flash-back

- ce qui est entre ***...*** et en **gras **est un dialogue télépathique (je considère que les dragons sont _télépathes_.)

_Fairy Tail toujours pas à moi._

_**RAR:**_

_**Baella: **Merci pour tes conseils! Je vois ce que tu veux dire, ne t'inquiète pas! Le truc c'est que dans ma tête, c'était "hai". Mais va savoir pourquoi, j'ai écrit "aye'' (Happy! sors de mon corps!)(petite faute que je vais aller corriger avant d'aller DORMIR. Parce que c'est juste...01h32 du mat'). Sinon, euh, je voulais te dire que j'admire ce que tu fais!  
_

_**Voilà! Bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas?**_

* * *

_Cœurs de Dragons – **Chapitre 1 : Traquer, manger, fêter**_

- Bon, comment on s'organise ?, demanda Grandine

- Si on tentait la formation en Étoile ?, interrogea Leiana

- On est que quatre

- Merci Ignir, je sais compter. Si on la modifie un peu, en la couplant avec celle des Cardinaux (1), ça pourrait le faire, non ?

Et voilà, pensa Metallicana, la Tacticienne est de retour. C'était impressionnant comme Leiana trouvait un tactique pour tout. Même pour aller cueillir trois misérables fruits. Et pourtant, quand on la voyait comme ça, on ne voyait pas son esprits tactique, sa manière de calculer chacun de ses coups. C'était pour ça qu'elle gagnait presque tous ses combats. Presque. Une fois, il avait gagné en retournant sa tactique contre elle. Ça l'avait surprise, et il en avait profité.

Ils avaient tous grandi depuis. Mais elle restait _singulière. _Il avait été déconcerté lorsqu'elle était apparue devant lui pour la première fois. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une dragonne aux écailles _diaphanes. _C'était ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment là. Le plus étrange, c'était sans doute les lueurs irisées qui parcouraient ses écailles. Sous un certain angle, elles en devenaient multicolore. Et ses yeux ! Ils tranchaient avec sa couleur claire. Ils étaient violets, ce qui rendait son regard perçant. Elle était un assemblage de contrastes. Son regard s'attarda sur une de ses cicatrices, celle qu'elle avait au-dessus de l'omoplate. C'est lui qui en était l'auteur. Quand il avait renversé sa tactique. Ça a été la chance de sa vie. Depuis, il ne gagnait plus. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant. Plusieurs fois il avait presque gagné. Sauf qu'au moment où il jubilait, elle le mettait à terre.

_**''Si tu jubilais moins, tu gagnerais plus, idiot !'' **_

_*Elle lui avait lancé ça après une autre de ses tentatives. _

_Quand il avait relevé la tête, il n'avait vu que son dos. Elle paraissait contrariée. Il l'avait froissée ? Il était épuisé. Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sol. Quelque chose lui fit de l'ombre. Il releva les yeux et aperçut les grandes ailes membraneuses de Leiana. Elles étaient plus grandes que les siennes. Traversées par la lumière, elles étaient encore plus belles. On apercevait les veines par transparence. Il s'attarda sur son dos, où courraient deux rangées de pointes acérées. De solides écailles pour protéger ses épaules, elles-même recouvertes d'épines soigneusement aiguisées au fil des combats. Du haut de son crâne partaient deux cornes nacrées, recourbées aux extrémités...*_

Un léger coup derrière sa tête le tira brusquement de sa rêverie.

- Tu dors, Meta ?, demanda Grandine

- Non.

- Alors on y va !, s'écria Leiana

Ignir et Grandine s'envolèrent dans la même direction. Par déduction, il sut qu'il devait suivre Leia. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas _du tout_ suivi la discussion sur quelle tactique choisir. Il espérait qu-

*** - A quoi tu pensais ?, demanda Leia**

**- A plein de choses, c'est pas tes affaires.**

**- Je pense que si. J'ai senti ton regard sur mon épaule. Souvenirs ? T'avais un regard nostalgique...**

**- Ouais...**

**- Quand ? Notre premier combat ? Ou un de ceux d'après ?**

**- _Si tu jubilais moins, tu gagnerais plus, idiot !_**

**- Ah ! Cette fois là ! C'est pas la fois où t'avait fait une fixation sur mon dos ?**

**- Hé ! Je ne faisait pas une fixation ! J'observais, c'est tout.**

**- Mouais... Sinon, je vais au Sud et toi à l'Est.**

**- T'as couplé l'Étoile et les Cardinaux ?**

**- Affirmatif !**

**- Je suis en métal...**

**- Je sais, merci. Et ?**

**- Et je vais être en plein milieu du rayonnement du Soleil ! À moins que je ne doive rester caché sous les arbres jusqu'à un signal. C'est ça ?**

**- Exact. Tu sais, tu ferais un bon tacticien.**

**- Oui, mais non.**

**- C'est dommage. Je sais que tu préfères le combat rapproché.**

**- C'est pour ça que je sers de réflecteur de lumière ? À moins qu'il n'y ait encore une idée tordue là-dessous...**

**- C'est pas une idée tordue ! C'est la meilleure idée qu'il t'ait été donné d'entendre !**

**- En gros, je suis rabatteur avec Ignir.**

**- Tu m'énerves.**

**- Je sais, je sais. Faites pas cramer _toute_ la forêt comme la dernière fois, d'accord ?**

**- C'était pas _toute_ la forêt. C'était juste un grande partie.**

**- _Juste une grande partie_ ? Tu te fous de moi ?**

**- Bon, ça va ! De toute façon, c'était pas dans mon plan.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je ne suis pas totalement ignorant du fait que le Vent peut accroître la puissance d'autre chose que le Feu.**

**- T'es vraiment sûr de pas vouloir devenir tacticien ? Non, parce que là...**

**- Désolé, mais non. On se sépare ici, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Tout à fait. À plus tard ?**

**- À plus tard. ***

Les deux dragons se séparèrent. Leiana s'envola haut vers le Sud, et Metallicana s'enfonça dans la forêt, à l'Est. Tout allait se passer rapidement. Puisque Ignir était rabatteur, il n'y aurait _techniquement_ pas la moindre étincelle, flamme ou trace de chaleur quelconque. Metallicana ne savait même pas ce qu'ils chassaient. Stop. _I_**gnir était rabatteur**. Donc il servait de _diversion_. Ils chassaient donc quelque chose de gros. Un rugissement parvint à ses oreilles. Ça avait donc déjà commencé. Ignir en diversion, Leia et Grandine en attaque, et lui en..._réflecteur de lumière_. Un grognement agacé résonna dans sa gorge. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être si _simple_. Le lac ! Il y avait un lac au milieu d'eux quatre. Donc pas de Feu, de l'Eau et _beaucoup_ de Vent. Eau et Vent. Vent froid ou chaud d'ailleurs ? Et si ? Du Vent froid et du Vent chaud, ça fait bien un tornade, non ? Et avec de l'eau...une colonne d'eau _colossale_. De quoi assommer n'importe quoi, même le plus fort des dragons. Et la chute qui s'en suivait serait sûrement fatale. Il avait donc le rôle le plus important, celui d'éblouir leur proie pour qu'Ignir puisse la pousser dans le lac. Une tactique très intéressante à tous les points de vue. Comment pourrait-il renvoyer le plus de lumière ? Avec son dos dans tous les cas. En inclinant assez ses ailes, il pourrait renvoy-

***- Meta ! À toi de jouer !***

Il se redressa rapidement, augmentant sa vitesse, et, sortant des arbres, dans un mouvement habile et souple, il renvoya une onde lumineuse aussi vive que précise, il ne devait pas éblouir ses alliés. Au mugissement qu'il entendit, il sut qu'il avait réussi. Il regarda alors le spectacle qui suivit avec attention. Ignir renversa leur proie, un énorme buffle qui pourrait leur servis d'en-cas, dans le lac, duquel il s'éloigna rapidement pour ne pas être mouillé et vint rejoindre Metallicana. Grandine vint avec le Vent glacé du Nord du continent, Leia, elle arriva avec le Vent brûlant des Terres du Sud. Elles firent se réunir les deux masses d'air au dessus du lac, amorçant un mouvement circulaire, faisant s'élever l'eau du lac et leur proie dans une immense tornade aqueuse qui atteignit probablement les cinq cent mètres, avant de se rompre et de faire chuter le buffle, sonné, qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, car il s'écrasa au sol dans un craquement sinistre.

Ce fut le signal pour les quatre dragons, qui descendirent manger. Ils se posèrent à quelques mètres de leur repas, chassant les éventuels carnivores et charognards qui pourraient vouloir y goûter. Ils étaient à quelques pas du lac, en cas de soif. Ils mordirent avidement dans la chair, savourant leur moment de complicité, en débattant de vive voix.

- Bien calculé le point de chute, lança Metallicana en avalant une bouchée

- Eh, qu'est-ce qu tu veux, c'est une question d'habitude, répondit Leia

- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas chassé, dit Grandine, louchant avidement sur la tête du buffle

- Oui tu vas les avoir tes cornes et tes yeux, Rannie, assura Leia

- M'appelle pas comme ça

- Bah quoi, c'est mignon, non ?

- Oui mais j'aime pas trop

- Désolée mais c'est dur de te trouver un surnom _passable_

- Les cornes je veux bien, mais pourquoi t'embarques les yeux ?, demanda Ignir, c'est glauque

- C'est pour te faire des bonbons

- Meta ! C'est dégoûtant !, s'écria Ignir

- Ha ha ha ha ! Elle est bien trouvée celle là !, s'exclama Leia en tapant dans la patte de Metallicana

- Leia, t'es horrible !

- Oh ça va Rannie ! La ramène pas ! T'en as fait des belles aussi !

- Sainte Rannie ? Faire des trucs comme ça?, demanda Metallicana, j'y crois pas !

- Et pourtant, tu devrais. Hein, Iggy ?

- Oh ça oui ! C'était affreux !, répondit Ignir

- Oui bon ça va ! C'étaient de erreurs de jeunesse !, riposta Grandine

- Le Soleil se couche, remarqua Metallicana, On rentre Leia ?

- Il vaudrait mieux, sinon on aura faim trop tôt.

- On va pas laisser les restes là quand même ?

- T'inquiète Rannie, je vais les geler, dit Leia, devenant bleu clair et qui de son souffle maintenant gelé, recouvrit le corps d'une couche de glace protectrice,avant de redevenir diaphane, Bien, on peut y aller !

- C'est parti !, lancèrent les trois dragons, attrapant la carcasse et s'envolant

Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très loin du camp. En se rapprochant, ils entendirent beaucoup de bruit. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, alors ils accélérèrent. Arrivant au camp, on les annonça presque. De ce fait, tout le monde sut qu'ils étaient revenus. Leia remarqua alors la petite dragonne noire qui parlait vivement avec un grand dragon, noir lui aussi.

- Skya !, s'écria-t-elle, faisant se retourner la petite dragonne vers elle

- Leia !, répondit celle-ci en se jetant sur elle

- Tu m'as manqué

- Toi aussi tu ma manqué

- Oh ! Tu as encore un peu plus perdu ton bel accent !

- Je sais. Toi aussi Leia

- C'est désolant quand même

- Oh ça va ! Vous allez pas en faire tout un plat pour un accent, si ?, s'exclama un grand dragon blanc aux yeux lavande

- La ferme, Weiss, rétorqua Leia, Tu peux pas comprendre.

- C'est pas la peine d'être agressive. J'ai perdu le peu d'accent que j'avais je te rappelle.

- C'est vrai je te l'accorde. En fait t'as parlé pour rien Weiss.

- Rah ! Ça va hein !

- C'est moi ou tu rougis ?

- N'importe quoi !

- Le _grand_ Weisslogia a **rougi **?

- Arrêtes tes conneries Leia !, riposta Weisslogia avant de s'envoler et de se poser loin d'elle

- Quel trouillard ! Même pas capable d'assumer un sentiment quelconque !

- Dis Leia, c'est quoi que vous avez ramené ?

- Un reste de buffle qu'on a chassé à quatre, Skya. Pourquoi ?

- Non, comme ça.

- BON ! ON LA FAIT C'TE FÊTE, OUI OU NON?!, s'écria un dragon

Et c'est donc bruyamment que les dragons fêtèrent le retour de Weisslogia et Skyadrum, chantant, mangeant, buvant. Ils fêtèrent aussi un énième victoire de Leia sur Metallicana. Ils se racontèrent des histoires, parlèrent du Monde, de tout et de rien. Et tout cela finit très tard dans la nuit.

* * *

(1) je précise que c'est une invention de ma part. Donc toute ressemblance est involontaire.

Et voilà! Dans ce chapitre, je voulais montrer l'étendue de l'intelligence des Dragons. Je considère les Dragons comme des créatures très intelligentes. Donc voilà!

ET MERCI A CELLES/CEUX QUI ME SUIVENT!

Critique/suggestion/pot de fleur magique dans la tête? (il est 01h35 du mat' foutez moi la paix, OK?)

**See you again! :3**


End file.
